powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Agility
The ability to possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Capabilities User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Levels *Peak Human Agility: User's agility is at the peak of perfection. Although, not a supernatural level. *Enhanced Agility: User's agility is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Agility: User's agility is superior to what natural can accomplish. *Absolute Agility: User's ability is limitless, it is impossible to strike the user. Associations *Aim Dodging *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed Limitations *Can still experience exhaustion. *Over time the joints of the person could become inflamed and arthritic. *Does not necessarily mean they can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. Known Users Cartoons Films Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Air Swipe.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was able to run up walls and do mid-air twirls. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Despite his old age, Hex (Ben 10) is very agile. parker.png|Parker (HOOD) Comics Batman 1304037406.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Vamp Batman.jpg|Vampire Batman (DC Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Blade3.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) 300px-Deadpool- The merc with a mouth.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) 250px-Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards/Mr Fantastic (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Liev-schreiber-sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539 Textless.jpg|Spiderman's (Marvel Comics) already formidable agility is increased further when bonded with a symbiote. 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) copied Spiderman's powers, including his agility, when the Venom symbiote was bonded to him. These powers were passed down to the symbiotes's progeny; ... Antivenom.jpg|... Anti-Venom, ... Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|... Carnage, ... 150px-Hybrid1.jpg|... Hybrid, ... 200px-Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|... Phage, ... Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|... Scream, ... 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|.. She-Venom, ... 406px-Toxin main.jpg|and Toxin. Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics)exhibits many enhanced abilities. 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Live Action TV BuffyMidairKick.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using her super agility. Manga/Anime File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Gogeta.png|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) Goku Kaioken.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) Video Games SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg| SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) possesses increased agility and reflexes thanks to their infusion of extraterristrial cells improving their overall physiology. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Vampire Cole MacGrath (InFamous 3) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) could easily rival Sly in his abilities to sprint, free run and perform parkour. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from the mechanical arms of his zeppelin's mobile control station with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide similar to Sly. Category:Powers Agility Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries